


We Love Hazumi's Belly

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Hazumi and the Pregnation (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Lactation, Large Breasts, Love Hotels, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Hazumi, near the end of her 12th pregnancy, leaves the house naked. Her day isn't any different than usual, but the amount of attention lavished on her belly is even greater.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	We Love Hazumi's Belly

Hazumi used to be a virgin. That felt like it was another lifetime. Ever since she moved to this city to help boost the world’s population, she’d been in a state of constant horniness. Her nipples had permanently darkened, becoming a shade similar to dark chocolate. She had let her pubic hair grow wild, reading in one of the books she had picked up that the pheromones trapped in her pubes helped with fertility. Even when she gave birth, her stomach had permanently taken on its postpartum pooch, sagging and never getting all taut again.

All of this was because Hazumi had been in a state of constant pregnancy since she moved. It all began when she met her friend Tomo the first day she went to school. Tomo wore her school uniform loosely, her pregnant belly sticking out underneath. In a world where only a percentage of the population was fertile, being able to carry children was treated as a virtue, and pregnant girls were admired. Every girl attending Hazumi’s school could get pregnant. Some of them tried to carry on their hobbies from before, while others had joined the Babymaking Clubs after school to talk about their pregnancies.

Tomo was one of the top students when it came to reproducing. When Hazumi met her, she was already on her third pregnancy. With the advent of new medicine, getting pregnant with twins, triplets or more with regularity was encouraged. Seeing Tomo’s heavy belly, pregnant with triplets, made Hazumi nervous. Yet she found the money from prostituting herself to be good payment, and before she knew it, she was visiting men at the local love hotel two or three times a day.

By now, Hazumi had been pregnant over ten times. She began to feel sad when she got her period, because it would delay the amount of time until she could get pregnant again. She loved the feeling of her belly swelling up, measuring it and watching it grow with the many children she had given birth to. The experience of birth was still painful, but she had gotten used to it over time. The hospital staff treated her with kindness, and offered her guidance on how to keep bringing children into the world.

This began during Hazumi’s 12th pregnancy. She was bearing quintuplets. Her belly had started swelling early, when she was only five weeks pregnant. Now she was 39 weeks pregnant, and her stomach had never been bigger. Even getting dressed was a chore. She had to tie her shirt above her belly to give it some breathing room, and her jacket couldn’t be buttoned at all. Not that Hazumi minded. Her already large breasts had gone up two cup sizes during pregnancy, wobbling in step with her massive belly when she walked out.

After a busy day of having pregnant sex, Hazumi had taken a bath last night and gone to bed naked. Letting her skin breathe was easier on her in these late stages of pregnancy. She needed all the comfort she could get from the babies kicking around inside her stomach. Hazumi had been using experimental drugs to get herself pregnant faster, and the gap between her pregnancies had shrunk when she was guaranteed to get knocked up by having sex once.

She didn’t know who the fathers of all her children were. There were two boys in her class with pregnancy fetishes who she had offered to take to a love hotel. They spent the entire time rubbing and snuggling against her belly before pounding her in her pussy and ass. Anal play was discouraged by society, because it couldn’t get a woman pregnant, but Hazumi offered it for free when the men couldn’t get enough of her pussy.

Hazumi was certain that one of the fathers of her children was her teacher. There were several men at the cafe where she worked who had fucked her in the cafe’s bathrooms, filling her young slit with hot spunk. She wouldn’t be surprised if one of the regulars had given her a child. Even Yanashi, her classmate who had blackmailed her, had started to have some affection for her. He had pumped his dick in her so many times she wouldn’t be surprised if one of her many children carried on his genes.

That was just the people she knew. Using the government-sanctioned dating app, she had met many buddies and guys with names like Satou and Tanaka who wanted to give her their seed. She was almost certain her second pregnancy had come from a lady who asked her to call her “sis.” She was a futanari, with a cock bigger than many of the men Hazumi had slept with. Watching her futa balls slap around, and the heavy load of spunk they had deposited in Hazumi’s belly, left her certain that one of her children technically had two mothers.

This morning, Hazumi woke up naked. Her heavy belly weighed down on her, the roundness of her stomach visible underneath the sheets of her expensive bed. Her breasts, resting comfortably on the top of her belly’s curves, were feeling hot and swollen with milk. Hazumi’s breasts filled up quickly. She wanted to save some for the customers at the cafe, and her clients from when she went to the hotel, but most of it had been sold back to the hospital. Hazumi looked over her pregnant body in her bathroom mirror, and began squeezing her sore breasts.

“My due date’s really soon...” Hazumi thought, stroking her belly. “I want to keep one of my children for myself these days, but the money and praise from the government is good, too. My tits are so sore I can’t think straight.”

Hazumi massaged her breast, squeezing down from the base all the way up to the tip. She leaned over the bathroom sink, unable to reach all the way up to the mirror. Her belly was so huge that she couldn’t reach it. With a final squeeze, jets of white breast milk came from Hazumi’s nipples, into the cups she used to store it that the hospital had offered. Her breasts felt warm, each drop of milk passing through her nipples lightening the load on her chest. Hazumi was starting to get wet from teasing her own nipples. As she squeezed, one fo her sprays missed the cup and fired itself into the mirror.

Glancing up to look at herself, Hazumi saw her own face reflected in the mirror. Tired and with a thin layer of her own breast milk on the reflection, she looked as though she had gotten a facial. She would probably get a real one later today. Hazumi had pumped out a ton of milk for her morning squeeze. When she got horny, she knew it would come rushing back into her tits, and she’d have to do this all over again. Her body was still feeling refreshed from the night before, and her clothes were in the laundry. With her mind wandering, Hazumi left her apartment naked.

She had registered a meeting with another futanari girl first thing in the morning. Before she visited the love hotel, she wanted to get some breakfast. She stopped by the convenience store and got herself some instant ramen. As she thumbed through the magazines, her overly large belly bumped into the displays in the store. People whispered among themselves, but no one said a thing. Hazumi was a model citizen. If she wanted to go out in public without clothing, what was the harm in doing so? Her pregnant belly was an inspiration to them all.

“You’re Hazumi, right?” asked a boy who met her at the checkout line. “Can I rub your belly?”

“Sure,” Hazumi said. “I’m carrying quintuplets right now, so it’s really big. I’ve almost forgotten what my feet look like.”

His large hand rubbed Hazumi’s belly, going close to her belly button. As he stroked her stomach, Hazumi noticed the erection in his pants. She wanted to exchange contact info with him and meet him at the hotel. If there was a cock, she wanted to suck it. Every man with a ballsack full of sperm was another potential father for her children, the better to keep her expensive apartment life going. As he rubbed her belly, Hazumi blushed. Drops of semen from last night began to drip back out of her pussy, rolling down her thighs past her bushy pink pubes.

“It’s soft, yet firm,” he said. “Hazumi, you look beautiful with a pregnant belly. Like some sort of fertility goddess. I wish you could stay pregnant forever.”

“I wish I could, too,” said Hazumi. “If you really think I’m a goddess, then show me how much you love me by kissing my belly.”

The man got on his knees and planted a long, wet kiss on Hazumi’s belly button. He was charmed by her beauty. Hazumi gently shook her belly around, rubbing it against his face. When he pulled away, she thanked him, and reached down to his waist. Grabbing his cock, visible through his pants, she whispered in his ear. “I’ll fuck you later.”

With her belly full of warm, salty ramen, Hazumi headed off to school. She wanted to check in with her classmates. She walked through the hallways of the institution. Thinking about her encounter from this morning, she didn’t notice Tomo walking towards her. Tomo was currently pregnant with quadruplets. She bumped into Hazumi, their bellies colliding in the middle of the hallway. Both of them stepped back a bit, rubbing their stomachs as they looked at each other.

“Hazumi!” said Tomo. “Why are you naked?”

Hazumi looked down. “Oh, I guess I am. Nobody said anything about it.”

“Our society’s gotten so lax,” said Tomo. “Just make sure you get dressed at some point. You’ve got a few drops of milk on your titties. Mind if I try a sample of the latest batch?”

“It’s not any different than the last ten times,” said Hazumi. Before she could refuse, Tomo had gotten close, holding up Hazumi’s tits in her hand. Her own pregnant belly was rubbing against Hazumi’s, their unborn children giving each other a friendly hello. Tomo sucked on Hazumi’s tits, slurping out drop after drop of sticky sweet breast milk. Once she finished, Tomo pulled away. A string of white breast milk and saliva trailed from Hazumi’s hard brown nipple, rolling down onto her stomach.

“Delicious,” said Tomo. “If you stop giving birth, you’d make an excellent wet nurse. It’s so rich and creamy it’s kinda turning me on. Want to try some of my milk?” Tomo opened her top, exposing her own ample breasts. She was slightly smaller than Hazumi, but not too much so.

Hazumi returned the favor. Tomo’s breast milk filled her mouth, giving her a quick drink after her quicker breakfast. The flavor was a little watery, but very sugary, tasting like cinnamon milk. Tomo buttoned up her shirt, telling Hazumi that they had already planned to meet up later that day. As Hazumi wiped her mouth, swallowing the last drops of Tomo’s milk, Yanashi approached her.

“If it isn’t Hazumi the Slut,” he said. “Don’t let her drink all of that. Save a few for me tomorrow morning. Your preggo pussy is the cost for not telling anyone that you know where contraceptives are.”

“Cut the crap, Yanashi,” said Hazumi. “Just admit that you’re horny like every other boy in this city.”

“That’s none of your business,” said Yanashi, storming down the hallway.

Hazumi arrived at her room in the love hotel. Waiting for her on the bed was the futanari woman she had agreed to meet with. She was a pretty older woman who worked an unglamorous day job, but liked to flirt with the fertile girls. Her cock was standing fully erect, her balls plump with semen. Hazumi approached her cock, brushing against it with her pregnant belly.

“You’re a cutie,” said the futanari. “I’ve heard that you’ve given birth many times, but you still have a tight, hot pussy.”

“Right now, I’m carrying several babies, but yes,” said Hazumi. “I really like your penis.” The futanari woman gripped her cock in her hands, rubbing it a few times until drops of precum leaked from the tip.

“Let me show you how I use it.”

Hazumi lay down on her back. It was easier for her to do that during the late stages of her pregnancy. She spread her legs, exposing her hairy pussy. The bushy pink pubes were dense with sweat from walking around all day, making the futanari’s cock stand on end when she saw it. Hazumi was so wet there was no need for foreplay. She wanted to get this over with quickly. She had more clients to see, and the quicker she got their cum, the more money she could make.

The futanari’s glans spread apart her eager pussy lips, sinking in with a slick squishing noise. The fullness of her cock inside Hazumi was strong, but it couldn’t remotely compare to the fullness of Hazumi’s gravid belly. The futanari woman thrust back and forth inside her, watching with joy as her cock slid in and out of Hazumi’s wet cunt. The tightness aided by her heavy belly pressing down was intense, a tightness like nothing the futanari had experienced before. She’d slept with many pregnant women, but this was unique.

The humping intensified. Hazumi’s belly shook, wobbling back and forth. Her breasts moved, drops of white milk flying from her nipples. The futanari was hypnotized by her breasts swaying, moving down to grope Hazumi’s tits and pinch her nipples. She rolled those dark tips between her fingers, squeezing out more drops of breast milk onto Hazumi’s skin. Hazumi wasn’t even moaning. She needed more pleasure than this to truly get off these days.

“You’ve got a great snatch,” said the futanari.

“It’s pretty tough, after giving birth so many times,” said Hazumi.

The bedsprings squeaked, and Hazumi’s moans filled the love hotel room. This dim place that smelled faintly of cigarette smoke, alcohol and lube was now the central point of Hazumi’s life. She spent more time in it than her home. She looked up at the familiar ceiling, the sounds of the futanari woman’s cock thrusting hard inside her. After a few more pumps, she came. Hot cum filled Hazumi’s already overflowing pussy, dripping out onto the bed sheets. She was paid for her time, and departed from the love hotel. Hazumi’s pussy was aching, but she still needed to go to work.

She arrived at the cafe naked, not even bothering to change into her uniform. The wait staff informed her that the cafe wasn’t doing a “naked waitress” day, but it wasn’t violating the law, and would probably bring in more customers than usual. The lunch rush was just getting started. Hazumi had enough time to serve several customers before she needed to make her next call to the love hotel. She had scheduled two meetings today, and couldn’t afford to miss either of them.

She walked around the restaurant floor, delivering the comfort food to the customers. One customer asked for some special milk in their coffee. Hazumi knew what that meant. Her tits were already out, she just needed to give them another squeeze. Hazumi bent over the table, positioning her erect nipple over the coffee cup. She massaged her heavy udders in front of the customer, his face lighting up as pure white breast milk from a student emptied itself into his cup. He took a sip, heartily gulping it down.

“Simply the best, Miss Hazumi,” he said. “This might be your best batch of breast milk yet.”

“This is so embarrassing...” said Hazumi.

“Miss Hazumi!” said another man from the back. “I’d like some directly from the tap!”

Hazumi walked over the table. She held her other breast to the customer’s mouth. He sucked like a baby, slurping out milk that she had been hoping to take to the hospital. The entire cafe turned to look as he loudly slurped it down, Hazumi leaking so much milk that it couldn’t even fit in his mouth. It dribbled down his chin, falling onto the table cover. Hazumi would need to clean that up later. After taking a big gulp of her milk, the customer said that he would make sure to note it in his review of the restaurant.

After a few more tables with regular orders, one man asked Hazumi if they could have sex. She told the other tables she would be back, and took him into the clean cafe bathrooms. All the stalls were big, with enough room for all sorts of sex. The man dropped his trousers, revealing a girthy cock. Hazumi was sure she had seen this cock before, one of the many men on the dating app. Cock pics were a common sight there, with every man trying to prove his viability in helping to create a new baby boom.

“I fell in love with you when I took my seat at the cafe,” the man said. “Are you in your third trimester?”

“Yes,” said Hazumi. “Quintuplets.”

“I love pregnant women!” he said. “You look beautiful with a swollen belly! How about a quick suck and then I can fuck you over the toilet?”

“Sure,” said Hazumi.

While her fingers touched his balls, Hazumi took his dick into her mouth. She licked and sucked it, not needing to do much since he was already erect. She sucked, loud enough that anyone taking a leak in the bathroom would know something was going on in that stall. She had sucked so many cocks by now that she considered herself an expert on penises. They came in all shapes and sizes, some maintained better than others. As Hazumi licked the man’s cock, she thought this was one of the better ones she had come across.

The man loved watching Hazumi’s mouth close around his dick. Her loud slurps turned him on so much that he could barely hold it in. He didn’t want his sperm to go inside Hazumi unless it was in her pussy. Just as he was about to cum, he pulled out and rubbed his dick, shooting a hot wad onto Hazumi’s face. Sperm dripped down her cheeks and nose, covering her face. Hazumi positioned her pregnant belly just above the toilet, spreading her pussy and offering a chance for the man to fuck her.

His erection returned immediately. He grabbed Hazumi’s belly from behind, diving in and stroking it while his cock rubbed against her inner folds. Every thrust made Hazumi’s heavy stomach jiggle. She moaned enough to turn him on. This was part of her job by now, and she had gotten used to it. The pleasure wasn’t quite as great as it had been when it was novel, but it still felt good. She still liked orgasming, even when she knew the pain of childbirth was just around the corner eventually. Then she would get pregnant again, starting the whole cycle over.

The man squeezed down on her breasts, spraying more milk against the wall of the cafe bathroom. The smell of cleaning products faded away, replaced by the sweet scents of Hazumi’s milk. He humped her passionately, going hard until the two of them came. It had been a short session, lasting less than five minutes. Yet Hazumi had a second load of cum in her pussy. She let as much as she could drip into the toilet, but when she returned to the cafe floor, it was still running down her legs. This only made her more in demand with the customers.

After making a stop at the Ob-Gyn to drop off her breast milk, Hazumi returned home. She wanted to do a bit of studying. As she sat on the toilet, taking a long piss to get the day’s semen out of her system, she heard the doorbell ring. It was the landlord looking for rent. Hazumi had been saving money and having lots of sex, keeping up with her payments. She was a little short this month, and wanted to know if there was a way to delay it.

“Hazumi, your rent’s due,” said the landlord. Hazumi had answered the door naked. She hadn’t even showered yet, and her body was covered in cum, sweat and milk. Her pregnant belly bumped into the landlord. Hazumi apologized, trying to think of a way to make it up to him.

“I’ll suck you off if it’ll get me a discount this month,” said Hazumi.

“You’re the one who insisted,” said the landlord. “Next time you get pregnant, how about if it’s my kid? I’ve been wanting to knock up a cute girl like you since you moved in.”

“My pussy will keep its promise,” said Hazumi.

With the landlord standing in the hallway, he unzipped his pants and took out his cock. Hazumi got on her knees and sucked. The landlord spent the entire time looking down at her pregnant belly. She was a rare sight in this world. A fertile woman who enthusiastically gave it her all when it came to sex. It was the least he could do to give her a chance to have some autonomy. His cock was throbbing hard, ready to offer Hazumi his payment in return.

Hazumi barely remembered anything about that blowjob. It was over before it started. She knew that she had done her job when the salty, bitter taste of the landlord’s cum filled her mouth. Swallowing it proudly, Hazumi wished him a good night and set off for bed. After milking her breasts one last time before bed, she didn’t even bother to take a shower. The smells of the day soaked into her bed sheets. Hazumi held tightly to her pregnant belly as she drifted off to sleep. She knew she’d be meeting these babies soon.


End file.
